onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Will of D.
Just making the page exist You'll probaberly want to change all of this... I'm just transferring the page over so its set up. Do what to want here... I don't care... The page exists.Angel Emfrbl 20:15, 15 October 2006 (UTC) We need a Family Tree Well, one that shows the link between Luffy, Dragon and Garp. The others, well we can add them later to it. One-Winged Hawk 22:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Inherited will I think the message below, which is sometimes attributed to Gol D. Roger, needs to be added somewhere in this page. I'm not yet experienced in editing so I just put it here for the mean time. This message contains three things essential to One Piece, and their meaning will become clear as the story progresses. 受け継がれる意志、時代のうねり、人の夢。これらは止めることの出来ないものだ。人々が自由の答えを求める限り、それらは決して止まる事は無い。 Romanized: Uketsugareru ishi, jidai no uneri, hito no yume. Korera wa tomeru koto no dekinai mono da. Hitobito ga jiyuu no kotae wo motomeru kagiri, sorera wa kesshite todomaru koto wa nai. Translation (my own): An inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, people's dreams - these are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never stop.Yohohoho! 13:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Do we actaully have that phrase anywhere on this site? If not... Why not? Dammit, who screwed up... Oh wait... My bad... I'm the one who screwed up. X_X One-Winged Hawk 14:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've seen about three translation of this phrase, yet never yours exactly. Somehow your translation seems to "fit" the series more because of recent arcs. What was another I can give as an example...? ::"Inherited will. The destiny of the ages and the dreams of the people. These are the things that cannot be stopped. As long as people continue to persue the meaning of freedom, these things will never cease to be!" - K-F Fansubs version. One-Winged Hawk 14:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::: That's even a better translation! XDYohohoho! 19:01, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I am none the wiser, I did some *some* Japanese but not enough to help me on this wikia. Lol. I'm always impressed, that English speakers have so difficulty in learning new languages, yet everone else masters ours as if it was nothing special. XD One-Winged Hawk 20:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that's because we are just more exposed to English, being the international language, than you guys are to other languages. In my country, we had to study our national language side-by-side with English from kindergarten up to 2nd year college (that's about 17). But still my writing isn't very good, and my speaking is worse. :PYohohoho! 22:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Who are the D Yup. They are the D: We are the D As you can see, it's not even limited to single individuals nor to the One Piece world. The D is way more than that. The D is the power to move hearts and turn chaos into a single force that can overcome anything! ...or something like that. 22:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :This isn't a forum. Yeah "Tenicious D" are not related to OP in any way. When it comes down to that... Theres another anime called "Vampire Hunter D"... Either way. Please end this here. --One-Winged Hawk 06:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, great, here comes the troll. EVERYTHING is related. EVERYTHING. People come with useful information, and there must be always some troll saying something like "Everything but what I''' say is false and irrelevant. What are you? A Borg? Geez... 22:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Not trolling... Its a warning; "Cease and dimiss"... Continuing will led to warnings since you've been told not to continue this behaviour. --One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) i think "D" means Dream Princeswaitch Isn't there an exception to the Will of D.'s smilling death with Dr. Hiluluk? No, Hiluluk wasn't a D, and it's hard to say if he died smiling since he blew himself up. Please sign your posts with 4 ~'s. 17:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Page purdge I purdge the page of the specutive information that was brought over from wikipedia as its leding to some stupid progress on this page in certain areas. Everything is now on here related to the D and only what we know 100%. One-Winged Hawk 00:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Family The article makes it sound like the Ds are one family. This, whoever, is nothing more than a speculation. Sauro claimed that everyone in his family had the D in his name, not that evryone who had the D in his name was part of his family. 22:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :''One clue about those who carry the "D" was left by Saul who specifically said that while he didn't know the meaning of the initial, '''he did know everyone in his family carried it in their names.'' :Article pretty much states just that. One-Winged Hawk 23:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Statement states that everyone in Saul's family carries a D. It doesn't state who is a part of Saul's family. It's doesn't even specify if Saul's family is a mixed one or not.Mugiwara Franky 04:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : this is just pure speculation, but maybe the D has something to do with the ancient kingdom. THIS IS JUST PURE SPECULATION! unknown dude ::May I point that we have forums? Thats a great place to start convos like this one? Forum: Index and the manga page. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Loguetown Quote I was wondering if it would be too speculative to add the quote by Monkey D. Dragon in loguetown about dreams and destiny. Simant 02:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) IT talks about Will, and is spoken at the time you see a D. as it is. Regardless, it doesn't matter if the quote is lost as it can be moved to another page. One-Winged Hawk 09:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Teach As far as I can make out, its never stated Teach isn't a proper D. it just states that he isn't one of those carrying Roger's will. No where does it say he isn't a proper D. in this. What Whitebeard is saying is that one of the other D.s will one day perhaps pick up Roger and Ace's wills and fight for them, but Teach isn't fighting for their wills. He can still be a D. but we could read this also as he is carrying the WRONG will, although we lack the information to make such a claim. What we now need is one statement to say that not all those with the inital D. are proper true D.s and all and a little more on inherited Wills. One-Winged Hawk 07:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You've got a point there regarding Whitebeard's statement. As far as anything is concerned all the D's are somehow related to one another. Teach doesn't have the principles that would make him as honorable as any other D but he could still be related to them in one way or another. A family of saints can have a sinner amongst their kin. His principles would be against the family but his origin is still the same so to speak. :Unless it's stated that Teach is from a different D clan or something like that, he's still one of them. There's also Roger's explanation about what the D actually stands for in regards to this. Too bad, the important flashback ended before the good stuff was revealed.Mugiwara Franky 07:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know how we should understand the inheritance things too. From Whitebeard words it is not only blood related since he says that someone will carry Ace D will one day. Shall we understand that one can become a D even if our parents are not named D ? Kdom 07:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::interesting point here is "Ace's Will" not "Will of D." WB was very personnelized on the matter about how to name it and very vague on the rest. But the point I'm trying to make here is this; lets say there are a family of Samuri, for example. All but one swear loyalty to the local Shogan, while the last swears loyalty to his rival. Even if he fights for the wrong force he isn't any less a Samuri if he fights for the wrong reasons. Its just he is fighting for someone else, this is can how thats read and that the problem. For all we know, Teach is still a D. but the "will" he is carrying just isn't Roger's. We have now a few bits of info missing to confirm finer details. One-Winged Hawk 08:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's been stated several times on the page that Teach is unusual as a fears death, but that's not the feeling I get from him, furthermore in Impel Down he actually almost get killed by Magellan's poison, and just laugh it off when he's saved, saying "Life and death are decided by fate. Those who fear death are the losers.", a statement that fall in line with D. ties to fate, and its fearlessness of death. 01:25, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Proper Translation Moved to forums. One-Winged Hawk 16:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Kingdom based on what i read, i think the Ancient Kingdom has something related to the Will of D We already know there is some link between them since Nico Robin mentioned it in relation to the void century. That's all we know though. If you want to continue the discussion I ask that you move it to the forum. Also, please sign your posts.DancePowderer 02:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Viz's translation Is the Viz manga's translation of this term accurate or does it use something along the lines of Gol D. Roger's will? Should it be mentioned in the article which localizations specifically adher to the incorrect translations? 17:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Haōshoku Haki and the Will of D. It has been implied when Luffy used Haoshoku Haki at Marineford; that D's will power is the Will/Spirit to influence and/or dominate others, and those inheriting it have the genetic trait of Haoshoku Haki. If true, this means every character with Haoshoku Haki is a decendent of someone with the Will of D., but not every person with middle initial "D." is the user of Haoshoku Haki, since this genetic trait seems to skip generations. Implication is a method of Storytelling. Now which part of the above statement do you all have problem with ? Ne0 09:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Genetic traits!! no way.Example: Jagaur D. Saul. 10:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Jagaur D. Saul. is an example of what exactly ? --Ne0 11:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please, use blogs for speculations and theories. Hancock, Shanks, Newgate, and Rayleigh aren't Ds. No idiot theories on talk pages. 14:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : the decendents of people with the Will of D. could have taken off the middle initial "D.", for example after their marraige. --Ne0 12:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The D has nothing to do with Haoshoku haki, how many D characters did we see to have haoshoku haki except for Luffy? none, so it has nothing to do with it : The "D" should have lots to do with Haoshoku haki, seeing how "Will of D." came up when Luffy used Haoshoku haki at Marineford. --Ne0 12:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) As I said, can you just make a blog? This is the talk page for the article itself, not discuss about the "Will of D." Ne0, I am saying saul does not pocess one.U can give ur theories on blogs as everyone say. 13:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sacrifices? While this doesn't apply to Roger (as far as we know) and Luffy, th other 3 deceased D's all died sacrificing themeselves for someone else. Ace for Luffy, Saul for Robin and Rouge for Ace. I think this could be related to WB's words about "someone else picking the will even after they die". I think this could be worth adding to the trivia section?' 00:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Seba' You could say Roger sacrificed himself for a new age, but it seems a bit debatable to write in as trivia. 01:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Just something I noticed -For Rouge's title in the "Carrier's Profile" section, shouldn't it be "none" instead of "fire fist"? Last I checked, her son ate the mera mera, not her. Unless devil fruits can be transferred that way... That's a good question for Oda, but I digress. -For Saul in the "Known Carriers of the Initial D." section, shouldn't there be a deceased label under his name since he's kinda... deceased? Asdestroyer0 (talk) 16:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I think will of D means will of destiny whether or not everyone in the series that has a D in there name if you notice they are all tied together somehow whether as a friend or an antangonist that was meant to happen. This is not the right place for speculations. Take it to a blog or a forum. 17:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Smiling before death Ace also didn't smile before death. "What are you talking about?" I'm talking about chapter 569. This is also proves in my opinion that smiling before death is not a rule, something that's commonly believed. He goes from frowning to smiling after he falls over. 19:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Trafalgar Law's Statement It has been that Law mentioned about D. at least twice, and he always says that the D. will bring forth storm. The time he spoke were also turning points in One Piece(first when Reyleigh appears to train luffy at the island, and second when doflamingo completely overwhelmed him). I think this would be a valuable piece of info to update this page, hope you like my drawing of attention to this. 15:57, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Done. Not a mistranslation I'm abit bothered that people overlooked this. "Spirit of D" is NOT a mistranslation, it's a LOCALIZATION made because "Will of D" doesn't hold the same meaning in our language as it does in the original language. The change was made deliberately to more accurately portray the intended meaning. "WIll of D" would be simply a driving force. One who posesses it would simply never give up or not stop until a given dream was met. However, "Spirit of D" by meaning includes intent and morality as well as that driving willpower(Teach of course being an abnormality). This isn't a serious problem, I just noticed the misunderstanding and I think this sort of thing is important to note. Language is a lot more complicated than simple translation. Ultramarine6 (talk) 05:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC)Ultramarine Isn't Lami also a D? Saul said that everyone in his family carried the letter D intheir name so I think it is inherited and therefor both Law and Lami have it. Talk:Lami#Trafalgar and D SeaTerror (talk) 17:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I think I figured it out According to Rosinante The "D"s are God's natural enemy. Now which certain religious figure is God's enemy? Lightbuster30 (talk) 07:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Still speculation. 09:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Well it's closer than anything else, as far as I can tell. Lightbuster30 (talk) 16:29, April 4, 2015 (UTC) is it yeezus--Xilinoc (talk) 18:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "God" is an extremely broad term. Even if the Abrahamic god existed in One Piece, we could have no idea if Rosinante was referring to it, as religion as a whole is a huge spectrum. And chances are Christianity, Judaism, and Islam aren't a thing in a fictional world. Even more so, "God" has been referred to before multiple times in the series as "ruler". --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 18:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) The D.'s are Enel's enemies? SeaTerror (talk) 18:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ^ ya if you think about it 18:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Gol Family and Monkey Family I'm in a favor to to give the Monkey Family and Gol Family it's own page rather then redirect it to this page. I could go and do it myself but you guys have a great habit of slapping the word "delete" whenever I create pages. We don't have to explain the Will of D on their pages. But like with other family pages we can only describe the history and their role in the story. Anyone wants to discuss? Joekido (talk) 05:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. Use the most current portraits when the time comes for a gallery. 05:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. We already have a page for the Chinjao, Donquixote, Riku, Nefertari etc Family so I don't see why not. 11:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Seconded, thirded, fourthed, so on so forth... the point in this comment is that I agree too. 11:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Aye. 12:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Is Monkey Family or Gol Family officialy named ? Salamancc (talk) 12:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) If the names are conjectural, then they shouldn't get separate pages. 17:12, April 19, 2015 (UTC) If they are conjectural (do the databooks have them?) then why do we even have the redirects? Sending them here just seems silly. 17:36, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Because the articles use to exist a long time ago. There isn't enough information for a Gol Family article anyway. There would only be one person on there since Ace didn't use that name. SeaTerror (talk) 18:14, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace is related by blood, so he's part of the family, even if he doesn't use his dad's name. I don't see why the names would be conjectural, as it's common practice to take the family's surname and call them "The *Surname* Family* 18:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Not stated anywhere in official material = conjectural. 19:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) They're families and their surnames are Monkey and Gol. Nothing conjectural about that. 21:00, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Do we have enough information for individual pages? 21:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Did you not understand, Kaido? If it's not stated in official material, then it's conjectural. Simple as that. Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates have an alliance, but the title "Straw Hat and Heart Pirates Alliance" was still conjectural, so the Wiki decided against having the page. 22:40, April 19, 2015 (UTC) But why do we even need the name stated? Devil Fruits I understand, because we could easily get the power/translation wrong, but we know that the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates formed an alliance and that there's a family with the surname Monkey. We don't need Japanese to know it exists. 23:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone know if the databooks have any sections on notable families in the series? That would be the only place I could think of it being stated. If the name is conjectural, then we should delete the redirects. 05:17, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :And dear god, someone remove the capital F from "Monkey Family" if it's used anywhere on the wiki. 05:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, delete 'em. 15:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. Well, if they're conjectural, may as well delete the redirects while we're at it. 15:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Law's family We should also include the mother and sister of Law. Don't you think? The reason why we didn't include those is because we don't know for certain if Lami is a D. or not. There's evidence that points to her being one, but since "D" is such an important term, we can't risk speculation. 20:24, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok but law said d was a family name and again lami is his sister how woupd be speculation to group at least her in will of DTo love this (talk) 03:28, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Sengoku Chas keeps trying to add a mistranslation to the article that doesn't even belong here in the first place. Does the non mistranslation belong on this article too? SeaTerror (talk) 05:40, October 21, 2016 (UTC) What? 05:42, October 21, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't a mistranslation A) He 100% said it read the manga and watch the anime. B) It does belong there. ChasHades (talk) 06:08, October 21, 2016 (UTC) For the record, what he's trying to add is that Sengoku knows something about the D. but won't say what it is. Here's Cnet's translation of the chapter: Sengoku: !! / A “D”? Law: Just like Straw Hat... I bear that same hidden name...!! Sengoku: ......!! Law: You know something about the “D”, don’t you? Sengoku: .................. / ......Who can say? // But I can tell you one thing...Rosinante did not know anything. Not really conclusive enough to prove anything imo. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 10:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Since neither of them can take the time to explain the situation, I'll have to do it. :Does Sengoku know something about the D name. yes or no. Now, the chapter in question seems clear to me, even through MangaPanda's "translation" - this was the era of Admiral Maynard - but I'll put the actual panels in for context. Now, to me that seems very clearly to be Sengoku knowing something but refusing to admit it. 10:29, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Both translations mean the same thing. He didn't directly answer the question. Did even Mangastream say what Chas is claiming? SeaTerror (talk) 10:55, October 21, 2016 (UTC) He didn't directly answer the question, while thinking something about D. Are you seriously trying to contest this. 11:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Are you drunk again or just looking to state something for no reason? I'm not the one contesting anything. Chas is the one adding the mistranslation which is obvious when I make a comment like "Did even Mangastream say what Chas is claiming?" SeaTerror (talk) 17:55, October 21, 2016 (UTC) It's too vague to make any conclusion about it. Leave it out. 18:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Kaido and AoD. Too vague to form any conclusion about it. 20:31, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Better to leave it out 21:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Why isn't lami and her parents listed as D's Why arent they listed a memebers of will of d?To love this (talk) 23:00, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Because they were never stated to have the D. in their names. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:02, May 26, 2018 (UTC) So even though we know there laws family and that he said his family had to keep a secret we still have to wait for them to be introduced as D ����23:21, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Same reason we don't call Lami Trafalgar Lami. Also, we don't know which of Law's parents might have had the D. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:03, May 28, 2018 (UTC) It was said (Descended from the family of D, Law's initial is supposed to be a secret that has been with the family for generationsBold text, while "Water" is his "true name". He kept such parts of his name secret from most people, going only by the commonly known "Trafalgar Law") his family mean he was not only person with intial. And Ya that makes no since was well the water part i some what understand not adding but why isnt here last name included becuase unless your trying to tell me that some how blood siblings by same parents have differnt last names.To love this (talk) 04:23, May 28, 2018 (UTC) We don't know whether Lami also has a 'true name' like Law's "Water" and since she hasn't been called by any full name, it's best to stay on the safe side rather than try to construct a name with incomplete information. 09:37, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Water part i understand it might just been for law but Law said his family doesnt that imply she has D inital as well i am not saying change her page or name but she should atleast be allowed to be mention in someway on will of d page....wait is that the reasosn that lola can't have Charlotte add to her name because she hasnt been called lola charoltteTo love this (talk) 14:27, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Is D. a middle name? Usually, middle names are additional names that come after the first name and before the second name (family name). So, you know that in One Piece names follow the Japanese order, that is family name first and given name second. Here’s the problem: The first name and the middle name are both part of the given name, even when given and family name are switched. Example: If we spell “John Fitzgerald Kennedy” with the family name first, it becomes “Kennedy John Fitzgerald” and not “Kennedy Fitzgerald John”. Do you see were I am coming from? “Monkey D. Luffy” is spelled in Japanese order, so the D. can’t be a middle name since it’s before the first name. If we write Luffy’s name western order, it comes out as “Luffy Monkey D.” resulting in a 'two-words family name '(which is not uncommon in some cultures). And it would make sense for it to be part of the family name since we know that the D. is passed down from father to son, like in Luffy’s case. Now I ask you: Am I missing something? Or did I made some errors? Please, help me understand this name dilemma. Kamozerozero (talk) 14:24, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :What makes you think the "D." is part of the characters' first or last names? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:48, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :: The fact that any words in a person’s name is either part of their given name or family name. Kamozerozero (talk) 09:48, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :::That's not true. Name suffixes exist. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:38, October 5, 2019 (UTC) "So, you know that in One Piece names follow the Japanese order, that is family name first and given name second" Bobby Funk SeaTerror (talk) 15:26, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :It follows the Japanese name order for all people with "D." in the name, which is the point of discussion. Yours is a bad example. Or did you just want to prove OP wrong for the sake of it? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:40, October 5, 2019 (UTC) This discussion doesn't seem too relevant to the article at the moment. I removed the few mentions of "middle initial" on the page because it can't hurt. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:02, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :It really depends on if it's a name or a title. If it's an actual name, then OP is correct and the name order would be weird. If it's a suffix like "Jr." or something like that, then we'll have to see how we handle it. Can't wait for all the moving of "X D. Y" to "X Devilman Y" or whatever "D." means in the end. :D • Seelentau 愛 議 17:16, October 5, 2019 (UTC)